tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Shriekers
Night of the Shriekers is the seventh episode of Tremors: The Series. In Universe Perspective From the Survival Journal of Burt Gummer: If I hadn't been constantly vigilant, I would never have discovered that a Dr. Meghan Flynn was running a government-funded Shrieker finishing school right here in Perfection Valley. She was trying make Shriekers into docile SAR (that's Search and Rescue) animals. As long as the electro-gizmos she'd implanted in the creatures' brains were working, her three Shriekers would be nice as hamsters. Mother Nature picked that very night to show Dr. Flint who was boss. A massive lightning storm knocked out the power generators at Dr. Flint's camp. Out came the Shriekers to have themselves a smorgasbord. By the time Twitchell and I got up there the next day, the only survivors were Dr. Flint and her adviser, Dr. Baines. Most of her people were dead; a couple were missing, including her tech-support specialist, Otto. With Shriekers on the rampage, Perfection's citizenry gathered in my underground bunker for safety. Infrared satellite imaging showed me that the Shriekers were multiplying: There were already forty of them. It was time to take the offensive. At nightfall, we lit a fire outside. When the first group of the creatures arrived, baited by the heat, Rosalita, Tyler and I blasted them to pieces. Soon afterward, Otto called in. Dr. Flint told him to head for our location ASAP. If he could bring us a backup Behavioral Modification Unit, Dr. Flint claimed she could regain control over her creatures. A second group of Shriekers showed up before Otto did, so we killed them, too. Desperate to stop us from destroying all of her precious animals, Dr. Flint ignited my main ammo supply. Of all the—! I can't believe she was so reckless! It's amazing no one died. Jodi, Twitch and Nancy took shelter in my safe room, where I store my extra ammo. Problem was, the door got jammed — so they were trapped, and I couldn't re-load my guns. When Otto arrived, our non compos mentis doctor rushed outside to put her plan into action. Her electronics must've failed her, because she and Otto ended up as Shrieker chow. Now the Shriekers started digging down into my compound. Desperate measures being required, I told the group in the safe room how to build a bomb. While Tyler fought off the Shrieker incursion through the roof, we prepared to blast open the safe room's door. Then the Shriekers abandoned their direct assault on my roof, and tried to sneak up my escape hatch instead. The escape hatch, however, led straight to the safe room. Jodi, Nancy and Twitchell got a scare, but the Shriekers got blown to smithereens by the bomb. We could finally breathe a sigh of relief — as long as we didn't mind the stench of burnt Shrieker guts. Plot Burt finds a Shrieker and after he kills it, he is escorted from the area by heavily armed soldiers. A scientist called Meghan Flynn arrives in town to explain the presence of the Shrieker. She explains that a Graboid was found in the desert about to give "birth" to its Shriekers and they captured the four that it spawned. She has implanted the Shriekers with remote controlled behavior modification chips and is training them to assist in locating victims buried in rubble due to building collapse. Burt is quite opposed to the presence of Shriekers in the town, insisting it's a disaster waiting to happen. It doesn't take long for him to be proven right, when a lightning strike shuts down the computer controlling the Shriekers they immediately massacre the soldiers guarding them and consume them along with their entire month's food supply. This causes their numbers to immediately increase exponentially. When Burt announces his intention to kill all the Shriekers, Dr Flynn insists he try not to kill the ones she modified. Unfortunately for her, the modified Shriekers are leading a group of Shriekers and two of them get killed when they attack Burt's compound. In a desperate attempt to save her last Shrieker, Dr Flynn destroys Burt's ammo, also trapping Twitchell, Nancy and Jodi in Burt's safe room, along with the backup reserve of ammo. When she attempts to regain control of the last modified Shrieker, she fails and is killed by it. Nancy uses an improvised bomb to kill the remaining Shriekers as they climb up the emergency tunnel into the safe room. Cast Category:Episode